The Perfectness of Stars
by Jasu94
Summary: Blaine has a horrible night and asks Kurt for help which he most happily grants in his own unusual ways. But as the night carries on, so do their feelings. SongFic, slight angst, T for safety.


_Hello all of you curious readers… _

_I will put the warnings first: This is slightly AU, as it has no precise setting in the Glee time line. Kurt and Blaine are friends, but are not in Dalton and it also is summer. So, make something up to fit that…_

_This is neither my first English text, nor my first fan fiction. But it is my first English fan fiction. And the first one in Glee. Well, for your (and my) sake__, I hope there are not too many orthography mistakes in here (if there are any, blame and Microsoft Word Spell Check). Otherwise: Have fun, tell me any mistakes you find and please review. Thanks so much and greeting from the sunny Germany, Jasu_

_P.S.: The song is "Stand by You" by Pretenders. I own nothing about this song and don`t make any money with it. Also, Glee belongs to FOX or whoever else wants it – but it sure is not mine._

* * *

><p>When Kurt's phone was ringing in the middle of the night, he knew only one of two people could be at the other end of the line: Mercedes or Blaine. He picked it up, hoping it actually would be either of them and no stranger, but at the same time hoping it wouldn`t be them as they would only call at this time in a case of great emergency.<p>

"Hello?" he asked into the silence of his phone.

"Hello?" Kurt repeated after a little while. He was about to put the phone down and go back to sleep, when he heard the sniff at the other end. And he immediately knew that this was no girl's voice crying there.

"Blaine!" he almost shouted in excitement and fear about his friend. "Blaine, what is wrong?"

There was no answer, but Kurt knew that Blaine would want to collect his strength to not show him that he cried. And as he deeply admired him for doing so, he waited until Blaine was ready.

"I… just… you... I had a nightmare… It… is really childish to call… because of a… nightmare, but... Kurt? … Could I… Could I come over?" It was all Blaine got out before he broke down again and made Kurt wanting to crawl through the phone line and hugging him, but it was also all it took for Kurt to make a decision.

"You know, normally I need my beauty sleep, but I will put it off for you. But Blaine, please: Don`t get in the car. You are not in the stage to drive anywhere. My dad`s not around, so he won`t notice: I am going to come over to you. Okay?"

He waited for the wet "Yes, thanks." that Blaine barely got out before he jumped in some comfortable clothes and got into his car. Almost out of town, he remembered something very important. Kurt did a U-turn in the middle of the street, raced back to his house and up the stairs. He grabbed his emergency-kit and was ready to drive off a moment later. Barely needing 15 minutes for the 25 minutes ride, he got to Blaine's house shortly after. The porch light was on, so he just went straight to the door. It was open, what astounded him, but he didn`t really care. Kurt went in and was almost knocked over by a very heavy and very warm body.

"Blaine." He mumbled into the other boys shoulder. Hearing him sob again, Kurt tightened his hug and pulled Blaine just a little closer.  
>Blaine freed himself from the hug a long moment later and wiped the tears out of his eyes.<br>"I am really sorry, Kurt…"

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Blaine. Really. Now let`s sit down and talk." Kurt suggested. Blaine nodded, grabbed something from the couch and waved his arm out the door.  
>"It is a warm night, do you mind staying in the garden?<p>

"Not at all. I even think I have a blanket in my car´s trunk. Hold on a sec." He went back to his car and searched through the trunk, eventually finding what he had been looking for.  
>"It is small, but it`ll fit two people."<p>

"So, what was you dream about?" Kurt asked as they were settled under nothing but the starlight in the middle of that fabulously wild garden of Blaine's. Blaine shrugged and Kurt could see the tears coming back to the corner of his eyes, so he just shyly took Blaine's hand and brushed over the smooth skin.

"It`s okay. Just tell me. I have my emergency kit right here for hard cases like yours." Kurt smiled and held the miniature suitcase up.

"What is in there?" Blaine asked, his voice still watery.  
>"Let`s see." Kurt dramatically said, although he knew exactly what was in there.<p>

"A chocolate bar – for general cheering up. A pack of tissues – for the more severe cases. Some band aids – because you never know what they come up with. Several minor helpers for cheering up. And, last but not least, the Kurt Hummel Special One and Only True Solution against Tears: May I introduce – Bernie, the fuzzy tear dissolver." Blaine actually chuckled at the sight of the little stuffed penguin.

"Gosh, Kurt… You are so cute." He dragged up what he had been holding behind his back. It was also a stuffed animal – only he had a little lion. Kurt had to smile, too. Obviously, bullying had similar effects on different people.

"And I thought you would laugh at me for him. " Blaine explained the hiding.  
>"No way…" Kurt smoothed over. He advanced from brushing Blaine's hand to his arm and noticed that it seemed to work as far as to calm him down.<p>

"Now tell me what the dream was about." he summoned and Blaine winced again.

"Come on… I am here to talk and I won`t be leaving!"

"It was all the people from my old school. The one before Dalton." Kurt nodded and Blaine took all his courage together.

"At first, it was just the usual stuff: Getting tossed into lockers, dumpsters or down stairs. Being called names ranking from: "Loser" or "Geek" to "Faggot". But as the dream carried on, it become more brutal. They used knifes and knuckledusters now. They cut my arms and my face and in the end… They… Well…" The boy took a deep breath. Tears were shooting up his eyes now and he couldn`t hold them back for good.

"In the end… They saw us together and they… Kurt, they killed us. I was so scared that it would be the truth… I just had to call you over… I was afraid," he finished. Kurt swallowed hard. To be honest, he didn`t wanted to know how much of this had actually happened in Blaine`s real life before.

The tears in Blaine`s beautiful eyes and his shaking body hurt Kurt and he remembered once again Mr. Schues advice to his Glee-Kids to simple "sing out" any feelings they had. Kurt thought a second about his choice of song, but then he was certain that it was the right thing to do. And with his clear and perfectly harmonic voice, he started singing. Singing to his best friend that desperately needed comfort.

_Oh why you look so sad  
>tears are in your eyes<br>come on and come to me now  
>don't be ashamed to cry<br>let me see you through  
>'cause I've seen the dark side, too<em>

_When the night falls on you  
>you don't know what to do<br>nothing you confess  
>could make me love you less<em>

_I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<em>

_So if __you're mad get mad  
>don't hold it all inside<br>come on and talk to me now  
>hey what you've got to hide<br>I get angry, too  
>well I'm a lot like you<em>

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
>don't know which path to <em>_choose  
>let me come along<br>'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>take me in into your darkest hour  
>and I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you_

When Kurt finished the last line, he noticed Blaine had stopped crying and was now staring at him. A second later, he found himself wrapped in the second tight hug of the night.

"Blaine. I wanted to say: Do you see the stars up there? Well, you`re like one of them. Kinda perfect, kinda good looking and kinda out of reach for normal people. Those kids, that were able to do horrible things to you, they are the most normal you can find. They are not able to reach and touch you. Or your heart. You are a star, Blaine. At least for me. Don`t let anybody ever tell you something different. "

Blaine sniffed and Kurt handed him one of the tissues.

"That was so sweet. I… am practically speechless, Kurt. Thanks."

"No problem."

They sat in silence for a little while, each in his own thoughts. Then Blaine turned around to Kurt, his eyes dry off tears by now.  
>"Kurt?"<p>

"Hmm?"  
>"Would you want to be one of the special people?" Kurt didn`t need to think about the answer for a second.<br>"Sure. Blaine, I would love to be one of them."

"Well then: Kurt Hummel, would you be my boyfriend?"  
>Instead of an answer, Kurt simply leaned in and pressed his lips onto Blaine`s.<p>

That was the moment for him to figure out that kissing stars actually felt more than perfect.


End file.
